FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to low power illumination systems and, more particularly, to a low power lighting apparatus for illuminating the interior of model railroad cars and other scale models.
Lighting systems for illuminating model railroad cars and other toy models are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, model railroad enthusiasts are familiar with the frosted window material including painted silhouettes utilized in the windows of model railroad passenger cars which are internally illuminated.
Such lighting systems for model railroad cars typically utilize high temperature bulbs having a screw or bayonet connector at the base which produce a hot spot within the railroad car. For example, such an internal lighting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,133.
While such high temperature bulbs are acceptable in the classic metal-bodied Lionel and American Flyer railroad cars of the past, they are unsuitable for use in the modern plastic models because they tend to warp or melt the model they are illuminating.
In recent years, there has been a trend to constructing model railroad cars with clear windows and detailed, realistic interiors. In order to accomplish this it is desirable to mount the lighting system on the internal roof of the model so as not to be visible from the exterior. Thus, there is a need for a miniature, low power lighting system that will produce even illumination of the interior of such models without warpage or melting.